Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a workflow to amplify content over a plurality of social media platforms.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The widespread availability of such information handling systems has been instrumental in the adoption of social media into the mainstream of everyday life. Social media commonly refers to the use of web-based technologies for the creation and exchange of user-generated content for social interaction. Twitter is an example of such a social media platform where users from across the world come together to engage in live, public or professional conversations. Advertisers can participate in these conversations by connecting with users that have diverse backgrounds and interests. Social media platforms provide an effective means of sharing thoughts and views. Multi-lingual information helps you to penetrate remote demographics.
However, when information is shared (e.g., any documentation, updates, announcements, and/or videos) via a social media platform such as twitter or Facebook in one language (e.g., the English language), customers who do not understand the language are not be able to consume the information. Many users of social media platforms wish to access information provided via the social media platform in their native language. According to a recent Eurobarometer survey, 9 out of 10 European internet users prefer browsing in their own language.
It is known to communicate with groups of users via a social media platform which delivers delivering short messages. As an example, Twitter® has become an increasingly popular platform for delivering short messages to an associated group of users. With a social media platform, short message identification is often accomplished via a short message tag identifier. In certain social media platforms, this short message tag identification is accomplished using metadata such as tag data (e.g., identified as #tag (pronounced “hashtag”)).